Two-step
by My true potential
Summary: Because somehow someway I messed up real bad for myself and now since I don't remember the reason why all I have to do is keep moving forward. (OC-SI)
1. Prologue

**Two-step**

Prologue

Okay, what the fuck.

No seriously I swear I am just a head with floating limbs. I look down only to see a sorry sight, I have no torso or even thighs. I pretty sure I have a head at least, to double-check I pursed what is supposed to be my lips and let my tongue lick them.

I could feel how dry and chap they've gotten.

I was surprised I even figured out i'm damn near bodiless as this space was pretty dark with little light. My skin was a darker brown so I can barely make it out. I couldn't move my pathetic excuse of what's left of my human body. I could not even move one bit.

 _This has to be some strange nightmare._ I thought, as only a dream could make such bizarre and terrifying situations. I continued to examine my severed foot, it looked as if it were badly sliced. The edges of the skin where the supposed slice was looked ripped as opposed to a clean and even cut. _If a murderer chopped my body up, I'm insulted talk about poor craftsmanship._

I should be terrified but I lack a core therefore the shock hasn't really come to me. So I'm coping with a joke or two.

As if almost instantly, a blank blue light comes on and my mutilated body is now bathed in it. The shape of this light was a rectangle, it looked alot like a TV screen. As far as i'm concerned it probably was.

 _ **Running in a crowd**_

 _ **In a faceless town**_

 _ **I need to feel the touch of a friend**_

 _ **In the countryside**_

 _ **I wander far and wide**_

 _ **The isolation gets me again**_

As if things could get more bizarre, the intro to fucking Yu Yu hakusho was playing on the screen.

 _ **I don't know where to go**_

 _ **When I feel like crying**_

 _ **Oh my!**_

 _At least I get to watch something?_ I thought, at the very least I won't be bored.

 _ **It's time to open myself**_

 _ **Do something new**_

 _ **I want to stop, and grow up a bit**_

 _ **Then suddenly, my power and**_

 _ **confidence start swelling up**_

 _ **Magically erupt**_

 _ **And it's all because of the**_

 _ **kindness that I feel**_

 _ **From people I don't even know!**_

I haven't watched the show in years but opening whether it's sub or dub it's something I grew fond of.

* * *

My eyes rarely moved from the screen, it felt like more than one day past as I watched every single episode without skipping even a second. Yes, I watched every single event to Yusuke's first death, to the spirit detective saga, their misadventures in the dark tournament, the chapter black saga, and the finale.

"Welp, guess that's over am I going to pointlessly binge-watch another anime?" I decided to actually use my vocal cords. Just to see how it sounded, it was strained as if I was sick.

 _Well that was shit but it could be worse._

" _You didn't just watch this because I was feeling generous Player 1."_

 _Wait a minute, WHAT…._

The screen was talking much to my dismay before I could even respond the distorted voice went on.

"Me and my friends are bored, so we decided to play 'how much can one human screw up an existing timeline?' and you my dear are that human."

 _Well I figured that much, who else would it be talking too? But my name isn't "player 1" it's…_

 _Wait, what is my name again?_

 _Oh shit_

 _Oh shit! I forgot my fucking name!_

"Why can't I remember my name? When will I wake up from this nightmare?" I muttered.

It's either I have an acute case of amnesia or i'm just that stupid.

" _Oh young human girl! It's not a nightmare this is reality, and you died in one of the most gruesome ways possible. Which is why you lack a body. I erased memories of your name, death, and how you became player 1."_

My jaw became slacked at this revelation.

" _Just in case your thinking 'why?' it's because you humans tend to have an impulse of cheating our little game even after we made a deal."_

I furrowed my eyebrows. I must've made a deal for some reason, but I was still skeptical that this wasn't a crazy dream. So I opened my mouth to ask a question before the entity decided to cut me off again.

"If I am dead, why do I still have by body instead of being a soul or ghost or something?"

" _I'm getting to that."_ the voice said calmly.

" _Remember we made a deal so I'm simply holding your soul in place so we can reincarnate you with your memories of your former life."_

"Wait so you're giving me another chance at life?"

" _Yes, although it was only for this game otherwise we'd send your soul on its merry way."_ the voice chirped as if that wasn't the most terrifying shit to even been said.

"Okay since I have no other choice but to play, what is this 'game' I'm apparently supposed to play?"

" _Your going to the universe of that show you just watched, I think you humans call it an anime? I want you to assimilate into those four boys social circle "_

The screen changed to the last frame of the anime to head shots of main character with general information along with what class.

Almost like it was RPG profile for party members.

I didn't play video games that much and rpg was a genre I rarely play, the last time I took interest in an rpg was that Brave frontier app. Of course after a week or so I got bored and I deleted the app since it was taking the reminder of my space on my phone.

"That's it?" I asked skeptical as ever, "There's a catch to this isn't there?"

" _I wouldn't call it a catch."_ the voice said seemingly amused, although slightly. " _There is a set of rules to follow…."_ the mysterious voice trailed off and the screen changed showing a list of what I suppose is the 'no-no' part of this game.

 **What you can't do**

 **1\. Once you change an event of a set timeline (minor or major) it branches off and you can't go back. Ever.**

 **2\. Your not immortal, you only have one life: you die, you lose.**

 **3\. Any attempts of finding and exploiting a loophole or cheating will result in a game**

 **over.**

 **4\. You can't kill any character that wasn't even present in the original timeline.**

 **5\. You are allowed to talk about the events of the future to any characters but you are**

 **not allowed to speak about your past life or circumstances and that includes our**

 **Little discussion.**

"Okay fair enough…" it doesn't sound _too_ bad but I can't help but feel that these rules may screw me over.

" _Any questions about this?"_

"Not really."

" _Good! Now it's time to pick a new body, do you want to keep your appearance or change it?"_

A big yellow box with question marks on all six sides, it reminded me a lot of Mario.

I thought about this but I asked a question to be sure. "Wait, Yu yu hakusho takes place in early 90s Japan right?"

"Affirmative…"

"And if I go to this universe I'll be in early 90s Japan?"

"Yes…"

I bit my lip, If I change my appearance to resemble a average Japanese girl at this time I could blend in easily. Up until now that's all i've been doing, being wallflower and socially awkward to people i'm not already familiar with.

Being as melanated as I am in a homogenous society such as Japan may cause me to stand out and even subjected to harassment. The former seems so easy to do yet I it didn't feel right. Honestly with how pathetic I am I still don't understand how I made a deal to interact with these anime characters.

This is a hardcore fan's dream, not mine.

Though despite myself I made what would be the worst decision of my life.

"I want to keep my appearance please!"

The top of the box bursted open, inside occupying it was human girl around 3-6 in terms of age. The child had brown skin similar to mine and curly hair that complemented her petit face. The body was limp however with her arms dangling around while the body was floating around, nothing but soulless shell.

And most importantly the body wasn't mine.

My eyes twitched in disgust. "Is this some type of joke? If you couldn't tell i'm 19 not a toddler."

The voice just simply laughed " _If you remember the rules, we can't have 'spirit world' as they call it, knowing about our existence, we would be destroying worlds and recreating over and over again._

 _They have every profile of every human on earth ever. In order to start this game smoothly you need to assume an identity. Since you wanted to keep your appearance I picked an existing identity closest to you visually and worked from there. As for the age you need to learn Japanese culture, language and customs as well as basic knowledge of this universe. It's best to start out as a young child that way you can't be suspected for change of personality. The child's body has brain memory stored in it. Once you come into this body you'll also assume her knowledge of that universe before her death. "_

The small body suddenly morphed. The child's small broad nose turned into a rounded button nose, her thin lips transitioned to a more fuller set of lips. Her hair curled into a more kinky texture.

The body looked more like me as a child with minor differences but I ignored that fact focused on the fact that I was staring at a soulless body of a killed child.

"D-did you kill her?"

" _No, let me explain. This isn't simply an 'anime' that you watch anymore it's a reality, meaning that there is thousands of sentient beings in that reality._

 _This body belonged to Kiara Takayama, she is ¼ Japanese and was reluctantly taken by the Takayama family after Saki Takayama a haifu as well as Kiara's mother had died._

 _They're a rich family whose business is basically this universe's 'Fujifilm'. Saki was born due to one of the important figures of the family Ryuji Takayama, was messing around with a foreign mistress that night. Despite their high-esteemed reputation in the public and political eye they are not loyal to their wives and do unsavory things…"_

 _Like most politicians and corrupt businessmen?_ I mentally snorted

" _Since Mr. Takayama had a prominent political career it put the Takayama family in state of distress. To keep the mistress mouth shut they paid her half a million to keep it quiet and sent her back to America with Saki. Saki went to have a normal life and got married."_

"...And Kiara was born?"

" _Yes, but the husband died in a car crash before she was born and Saki died of an illness before Kiara turned five. The foreign mistress old and gray couldn't take care of Kiara and called up the Takayama's. She threatened to blackmail them if they didn't take her. One day Kiara was alone outside and the bouncy ball she played with bounced off into the street. On April 10th Kiara Takayama died due to a car crash," when you start the game it'll be like 'Kiara' never died in the first place.'_

I grimaced at the unorthodox yet tragic story of this little girl, she lead a short life and I just agreed to mutilate her body to bend to _my_ needs and taste.

I'm a body snatcher.

" _Now come into this shell human child."_

It was weird but I felt my functioning body fade into existence again, but this time I was transparent like a ghost.

Well technically I am a ghost.

I felt a tugging force pulling me to the the body, the more closer I got the more I slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

" _How does it feel?"_

"Well awkward, I haven't been in a 5 year old in 14 years. I'm a freaking pipsqueak!" I examined my snatched body pudgy little hands and feet. I was a little bit chubby but what 3-6 year old isn't? The screen in front of me changed again. This time it was a reflection of myself _or should I say Kiara?_

" _Now we get to the final parts: powers and questions. In order to get a upper hand you have an option of copy any supernatural power from an existing character you've in your universe think of it as an evolved form of 'spirit energy' somewhat. Just please just not anything too outlandish._

 _Also you should know your powers will be connected to your emotions and stamina both in body,mind,and spirit._

 _Due to that your powers will grow with training. But your 'spirit energy' and it's natural abilities will be much harder to tap into in exchange for your usual powers ,and you will need special training if you ever want to reach at least an A class with your chosen powers._

 _You can also choose not to have any powers but training to become psychic isn't against the rules and your spirit energy won't get locked away. After that you are allowed to answer your final questions then your on way. Take time to choose your answer..."_

 _Ohh cool, I get superpowers?!_ I thought, but as usual there is always a catch isn't there?

I could choose no power and start from scratch, but I'm not exactly considered the best athlete in the world with my noodle arms and running out of breath in a few minutes due to my laziness.

If my goal was to "assimilate" with the main four and be recognised as a fifth member (as well as a second psychic.) as a human psychic I'd suck, Kuwabara being as build as he is would already be miles ahead of me and If I got my ass-kicked especially in the beginning they would just eject me from the team! Especially since i'm a girl i'd just create a stigma and damsel myself!

The anime was never one to include weaker characters in dangerous affairs, which was why Kuwabara got the short end of the stick during the last arc of the series.

Welp cross _that_ off the list.

I started thinking about the 4 elements of nature (+ Darkness and light).

Which sounded badass at first but the whole tied-to-emotions thing second guess myself.

* * *

After awhile I moved on to superhero powers because of the complications of that what-element-beats-what system I have to worry about. It felt like hours coming up with the right power.

I could Copy Buffy Summers powers and be a epic martial arts master with heightened human abilities but Yusuke already fills that role kinda.

 _Aggghh is there anything useful? Yusuke has stamina and endurance, Hiei has speed, Kuwabara is a psychic, and Kurama is a cool cucumber with high intelligence. What could I possibly add-_

 _Wait…_

 _...that's it!_

Why didn't I think of it earlier? All I need is a power that adds to their dynamic!

 _Defense and healing!_

Considering how hard their asses get beat almost to near death their most likely gonna need that, like a lot.

I thought as hard as I can to remember which characters power with defense and healing. In the end my best options where _Orihime Inoue and Gwen Tennyson_. I almost instantly disregarded Orihime's powers even though she has spiritual awareness and healing I didn't want to potentially deal with 6 annoying little fairy spirit things. It wasn't also the type for hand to hand combat.

Gwen's powers on the other head are much more malleable, it can be applied to martial arts making it potential for death to an opponent very great. It's perfect for defense, healing, and tracking.

"Can I copy _Gwen Tennyson's_ powers _?"_

The screen changed to show a picture of 15 year-old Gwen Tennyson with a small bio.

" _Gwen Tennyson's abilities with mana and energy is very useful! Smart choice…"_

Gwen Tennyson you probably are universes away from me but you rock for existing!

" _Look in the box."_

I did as I was told and took a peak, all I saw was would seems to be a simple piece of candy wrapped up, nothing else was there it was an otherwise empty box.

"Um...thank you?"

" _It's like a tootsie roll….eat the candy and you shall gain your powers, though fair warning: the minute you swallow that candy you be unconscious while you warped to the designated universe until you land safely."_

" _Anymore questions?"_

"Yes, how the hell am I gonna explain these powers to spirit world?"

If anyone's gonna prove to be trouble it's them. Worse-case scenario I get mistaken as a demon and they try to kill me, or even worse they declare i'm a prodigy and make me spirit detective.

If that was the case I would have noped out there so fast!

" _I'll let you figure it out, a game isn't a game without obstacles"_

 _Typical, well I should have expect as much._

"Hiei has a freakin' third eye that reads minds and Kurama a deceit-sensing plant am I on my own on that too?"

" _No, I will block-out your mind from mental-invision of memories of your former life and this conversation and as for the fox his plant will be rendered useless against you. Just act like your telling the truth."_

 _Knowing him he'll probably see right through me though._

"Okay, this is my last question: how will I keep track of all of this?"

" _You will be granted a familiar who will reside in the deepest recess of your mind safe from invasion. However don't expect said familiar to give you information on 'what you should do next' or your erased memories. It that all?"_

"Yes."

" _Very well then. I wish you good luck Human girl, you may need it in the future."_

I chewed the chocolate-like taffy, eventually swallowing it.

Suddenly my world blacked out.

 _ **Yu Yu hakusho belongs Yoshihiro Togashi, I just own the OCs okay?**_

 _ **I also took some inspiration from several existing self inserts: Lucky child, Future Talk, SHINOBI: the rpg, Catch your breath, and The blood alchemist.**_


	2. Ages 5-10

Two-step

Ages 5-10

Kiara- age 5 (1981)

* * *

I was about to question if what seemed like a century was all a dream. The most craziest things come from dreams, I had a nightmare about being held back a grade in middle school. That dream felt real because the feelings of turmoil, anxiety, shame, and self loathing felt real. I felt like it was actually happening.

Until I woke up, then it seems like joke in hindsight.

When I was talking to mysterious entity, my body was mangled to a terrifying degree. It's was insulting to call it "functional" as I couldn't feel or react properly. It's only purpose was to apparently to "hold my soul in place".

I find myself just barely cracking my eyes open hoping that I wouldn't meet face to face with what could easily be my end.

"mmmpphhh…" Is what I managed to moan out. I haven't been conscious in this body for long much less roam in it. My head was killing me with a headache, Any hope that this is a dream or a hoax is gone. This is Kiara's body I'm sure: with her short limbs, petite body frame, and baby fat.

I felt with my stolen body hands, soft material was underneath me. In fact it was supporting me.

I was on a bed, and inside a house.

I waited for my eyes to adjust from a blurry vision with limited colors to something I could actually make out.

I now find myself in a room, a disgustingly baby pink room with complementing white colors. I didn't hate the color pink, it aint a fan favorite either. It's just that too much of it in one area makes me puke just looking at it. Other than that it was fit for a disney princess. The bed and overall size of the room was way too spacious for just a little kid. I had a ample amount of toys packed away in a fancy sakura themed box seat, there was a pink dresser with a mirror that had mini LED lights.

Before I could finish admiring what might be my room I heard the door creak.

"Oh lady Kiara! Your awake, I was worried that the collision had harmed you! Are you okay?"

A grown woman with long black hair and green eyes came in with a concerned tone. She was in a french maid costume, it was conservative with the dress reaching pass her knees and sleeves her wrists. With how she addresses me with respect I assume I am recognized member of the family.

 _Great, there's people Kiara got to know before she died, I should've been reincarnated younger_!" I thought. But before I could panic any longer the brain memory hit me.

Kiara's brain responded to this woman's occurrence and suddenly the stranger became an open book.

 _Mai Shunji age: 28 bio: one of the head maids at the Takayama residence and occasionally checks in on Kiara. Kiara calls her: Shunji-san._

Ah.

"Sh-Shunji-san?" my voice was high and sweet sounding as expected from a child. I realized that this brain memory is no joke, my pronunciation of the woman's just simply rolled off my tongue. I also could understand just what the hell she was saying too.

At least my concerns with speaking foreign language can be put aside, for the time being.

"Oh you still have your memory! That's good. You scared me being knocked out for 2 weeks…."

2 weeks?! well I guess transportation from wherever the hell was took longer than I thought.

I remembered what entity (yes I'm calling that computer screen thing entity from now on.) had about it being like Kiara never died. For some reason I expected to be awake right after the time of her death, lying in front the car that hit her. Then again it could also be a weird time travel thing along with migrating to this universe.

I stopped thinking and gave up as figuring my situation out is like finding the cure to disease.

Well so much for hoping I could wake up to Yusuke, Kuwabara, or even Kurama conveniently in the room due to certain circumstances.

That would be too easy, I wonder if I'm even within close first impressions I need to know where at least Yusuke lives.

Wow, I don't know whether to feel like a badass agent or a creepy stalker.

Suddenly an outside voice broke my thoughts.

"Shunji, we need to talk now." It was a dark sounding male voice, his voice was so cold and sharp it made me flinch. I guess Shunji could agree with me, she looked as if she was going to breakdown from just hearing his voice.

His face peaked in from door, his face was actually quite handsome and defined. With his raven hair all clean and nicely cut and dark eyes he looked more traditionally asian than most. His navy suit and gold tie looked like it costs an arm and a leg. Looked as the ceiling light reveals it's silky pattern dancing in the spotlight. He took a glance at me, though it seemed more like a quick glare with how his eyes narrowed and eyebrows with a furrowed expression. It sent chills down my spine.

He focus his attention back to the maid as if I didn't exist.

"Yes, T-Takayama-sama!" she walked out with him and closed my door.

The "-Sama" didn't surprise me this guy had "CEO" written all over him. I wouldn't be surprised if he was one of the "important" members in this family. I thought back to when entity told me the backstory of Kiara, and how she even got here. I heard muffled speech through the door. Curiosity kills the cat but I could care less I needed some information on my environment.

Time to actually move by body.

I quietly got out of bed and tiptoed to the door, applying my ear to it.

"Kiara's grandma Alissa Freeman has now passed away."

My eyes cracked wide open after hearing this statement. That means this Alissa Freeman woman was the mistress Ryuji Takayama was with.

"W-what does that mean for lady Takayama sir?" Shunji stuttered.

"You will not call her a Takayama. Take a good look at that child's features and skin tell me if you see child that is worthy of holding such a prestigious title."

 _Well fuck you too asshole_!

"Are you suggesting to kick her out?"

"No she stays." I hear him sigh."She's too much of a liability especially since she's living breathing proof of my idiotic Grandfather's sins."

Hmm, so we're cousins that's great! I get a pretentious dick as a relative yay!

"She can't be seen in the public eye. Make sure she only goes outside with adult supervision, and if anyone ask; her last name is Miyamoto not Takayama. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." she said "But what about important things like school or college?"

It went silent between them for awhile, but I was eager about his response. I wanted to know the answer about my fate.

"She will be homeschooled. As for a career she doesn't need one. I have bigger more profitable plans for her. We'll train her to be a traditional housewife, there is tons of Chinese and neighboring associates I have networked that would love an exotic housewife for their young sons to hold."

 _Wait what…._

 _WHAT._

I sneaked back off to bed after that,this was all I needed to hear. How can I cope with this? Being groomed to be sent off to be some pompous ass's wife. At this rate i'll never progress to my goal!

I heard the door click again. Shunji came back though she seemed a bit distracted, probably from all that bullshit that Takayama said.

"Lady Kiara, I'll let you recuperate a few days before we continue your studies Ok?"

"Ok, Shunji-san."

"Good." she said.

* * *

Kiara- age 7 (1983)

The last two years flew by just like that. No need to dive into the boring stuff, but i'll sum it up.

The Takayama's are basically a bunch of bastards.

Since I am mentally ahead by 19 years (26 if you want to add the extra 7 years of this life.) academics was easy as slicing cake. However my intelligence wasn't recognized on the level of an "official" Takayama. So when the other kids brought home an A+ or a star on their stupidly simple test from their way-to-fancy-for-a-elementary school they'll get around of applause.

I'll be the first to admit i'm bitter about it.

They barely let me get out the house to get some fresh air, i'm guarded from what like my own secret service. In my past life I was a bit of a homebody, but even I admire a nice sunny day.

Everyone treats me as something to be seen but not heard. Anyone whose a family member will stare at me like I was a vase at a museum. The younger Takayama's will gawk at me too.

But never do they talk to me ever.

My main interactions was with the servants. I've basically been raised by them.

I also remembered my powers exist.

last summer like broke an expensive teacup and out of panic my powers triggered repairing it.

I never got to far with it because of the prying eyes.

I needed to expand my powers, I needed some sacred spell book, I needed to learn martial arts.

But I can't do that without finding a way out of here.

* * *

Kiara- age 8 (1984)

My prayers have been answered.

I'm moving out with Shunji on to a house that's paid for by the Takayama's. She's going to be responsible for my housewife training. When this body turns 19 is when they start getting me suitors. So that means i'll have a time limit 11 years which is perfect because the timeline of Yu Yu hakusho ends when Yusuke is 18. It also means I rarely have to come back to this insipid place, and i'll get my freedom back partially since Shunji is like my surrogate mother.

That isn't even the best part! Shunji mentioned Sarayashiki Junior High being near the house!

 _EEEEEEEEEEE_!

My hundred year search is over, I can finally put that worry to rest.

Know I can finally figure my powers out and find a teacher.

And most importantly find people of interest.

"Ki-chan! Pack your clothes 're leaving first thing in the morning."

"Ok Shunji-san!"

* * *

After a few hours of packing and an even longer time on the airplane we finally land and got to our destination.

The house we were staying at was just one of many. It was just a regular house fit for a working class family.

And for the first time i'm grateful for that. I enter the house lugging my luggage and run upstairs not worrying about the aesthetics. On the 2nd floor I picked a room on the left, it was just a blank peachy-white colored space.

Good, something that doesn't assault my eyes for once.

Ran back down stairs to see Shunji coming in with her own personal luggage. We didn't bring much and planned buy furniture in a few weeks. Rightnow the house was just empty with running water.

* * *

Me and Shunji went deep into the countryside to see her family. Apparently they own a seafood restaurant.

We had to wait for a car to be given to us. So we traveled across the country the old fashioned way: by bus and train.

When we got to the restaurant (called shell city) I was surprised how big and clean it looked.

Not only that but the restaurant was packed. Sure it wasn't a red lobster but it was successful enough for me to wonder why Shuji even bothered to be a maid.

Her family in contrast to the Takayama's where very warm and welcome.

They were going to show to show me how to cook and serve more advanced dishes along with cleaning. Due to my previous life it was easy for Shunji to teach me how to make simple dishes.

I'm no master chef but with my developed mind I can make a mean shrimp scampi.

* * *

After around 4 hours of cooking, serving customers, and cleaning they finally let me have a break and I took a stroll outside.

I had flour and other unknown substances caked on my apron, while my legs felt like it was going to collapse.

I almost didn't realize I had a wooden spoon still tightly clutched to hand.

If this is what housewives do 24/7 i'm never letting anyone judge them again.

Something snaps me out my thoughts. I could hear a child-like scream in the distance. Turned my head in multiple directions until I saw where the source of that scream was coming from. I saw a little boy with curly sand hair and deep blue eyes whimpering from these 3 bigger boys kick sand in his face at the edge of a playground.

I first instinct was to march up to them. I guess I'm foolish, foolish for thinking that a 27 year old could do shit in a 8 year old's body.

"And just what do you gentleman think your doing?" I snarled, using a more deep and sharp tone.

I don't know if it's my foreign appearance, the fact that I technically have a weapon in my hand, or my choice of words but those bullies ran off. Leaving the victim, who was balled up in fear.

Once the boy realized his abusers where gone he slowly started to unfurl himself. Finally he lifted his head up raising his big blue eyes at me looking at me with wonder.

Something about him looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Why did you save me?" the boy decided not to look at me. His cheeks got hot-presumably from embarrassment. His eyes puffy and brows furrowed. I mentally frowned at thought of him getting abuse to the point where help seems nonexistent.

"If I can stop it then why not?" that was my answer. The boy still looked at me as if I was alien and stood up upon my response.

"I don't understand."

I sighed "You were screaming you know? I just wanted to help."

I turned my back to leave bit but then he grabbed one of my wrists.

"I-I didn't get your name." he looked absolutely terrified as if I was going to hit him.

"Miyamoto Kiara."

he gasped at the revelation "I thought you were-"

"- a foreigner?" I completed the sentence. "Mostly, but I got my last name from my grandma." I said sheepishly.

"Oh, my name Kiyoshi Mitarai."

Huh, small world.

So that's why I thought this kid was familiar, he's one of those psychics Sensui was manipulating to join.

Saving him probably means I made my first ripple effect. I wonder if this is a good thing or something that could end in a catastrophe.

On one hand Kiyoshi could became a mentally stronger person and resist Sensui's manipulating. On the other Sensui could just kill him or I contributed into making a monster.

Well fuck it! The former outweighs the latter, it couldn't hurt to try.

"Kiyoshi-kun, let's make a pinky promise; a favor for a favor." I put my pinky finger forward. Kiyoshi did the same although timidly and nodded.

"I'm going to find a martial arts teacher to teach me how to fight can you promise me to do something similar?"

It took awhile but Kiyoshi nodded.

I was selfish of me to ask such a big favor when I don't even know his life story. He's nothing more than a supporting character in the anime, so anything was game now.

"Can I gave a favor too?" he said eyes gleaming.

"Sure!"

"If we meet again can we friends?"

"Absolutely!" I said putting on my biggest smile.

Couldn't say no, he was such a adorkable kid.

* * *

Kiara- age 9 (1985)

It's been five years as Kiara and I still haven't found a teacher and a Grimoire.

These powers weren't as easy as I thought. It's easy to trigger them, but my performance and execution was more worse than a noobie.

When Shunji was outside running errands I tested my powers limits around the house. Closing the windows from any curious eyes. At the very least needed to see what my arsenal was like. I tried to fly like an anodite to test the waters but fell and almost busted my ass. The most I got was a glowing periwinkle colored aura and floated for a brief second of two.

And yes I said periwinkle.

Don't know why it's that color as opposed to the pink tint Gwen had. Maybe it's because I'm not Gwen? Perhaps it's my energy or soul? I decided I'm going to dwell on it further.

I attempted to make platforms so I can walk on them. But that failed horribly, I made them in the shape of a square and thin. Just like in was shown in Ben 10 alien force, however it just shattered like glass upon putting my feet on it.

Well that was horribly depressing.

Guess it was too weak to support human weight.

I reformed the platform to make the squares more thick in width. That way it shouldn't shatter easily.

It worked sorta, I could walk on the platforms but the mana material still cracked a little underneath my feet.

But it is a start, the platforming is somewhat usable.

Healing was more of a bitch than I thought. Repairing cut skin or damaged objects depletes my physical stamina very quickly, I end up dog tired because of this.

Healing was a must-improve-upon next to flying.

Telekinesis and trapping/shielding was way easier to control than I was expecting.

For the telekinesis problem I had was weight. If lifted a bigger object than my own weight for example, it would feel like invisible shackles are around my wrists pulling me down.

I just needed more endurance and strength.

Trapping and shields had the same issue like the platforms and telepathy. I was able to trap small objects in a mana ball, I used a knife to stab at it but after a few jabs it shattered.

It was the issue when making a dome or a shield. I also had a limit to how far I could expand a mana shield or dome, otherwise I find myself using up my stamina. The biggest dome I made was the size my room.

I needed more resilient defense.

* * *

Shunji taught me more housewife stuff. This time however since I basically mastered cleaning and cooking, we focused on hair and make-up.

Since my natural hair was a extremely curled texture not common here I often styled and cared for it myself with Shunji's instructions.

She showed me how make-up worked and skin care products.

I was not a stranger to vanity supplies in my previous life. I put on mild make-up here and there. I washed my face with skin care products too.

She started to doll me up in various kimonos. I had to learn to walk a certain way in them as well as traditional etiquette.

* * *

Kiara- age 10 (1986)

Ughh, I couldn't stand 80s or 90s fashion and my wardrobe is full of it. Since my training takes hours on end I couldn't take the time to do a DIY on my clothes. So I have to deal with a tacky magenta sweater with ripped jeans and converse-esque shoes.

It's especially embarrassing because of puberty.

Kiara is maturing and starting to grow things like, breasts, hips, and the ever so peachy period with PMS since 8. This means I have go through the hell of looking like a bug in the middle school years again. For once I'm proud that i'm not going through systematic education like the rest. I was my turn to get the groceries alone because most typical anime has these kids running around without parental supervision.

As usual, going out to buy groceries earned me intense stares and whispers from some civilians. I'm an anomaly and I know that.

Once I got outside my bag (with all my groceries) was almost instantly snatched by some brats. "Hey" was all I said, but it was no use they ran off. I did my best to sprint after the little shits, this body was way better at cardio than I ever was so they were still within my vision. However these boys could run.

It took a minutes but when they started slow down I finally took a grab at my bag, but of course they had attempt to pull it back.

"Give it back ya jerk!" I roared.

"No!" he he shrieked.

The best of the brats push me down which isn't surprising because there bigger than me. I fell on the concrete with a resounding boom.

"That is the most crappiest shirt I've ever seen."

Just when I thought I lost my groceries that I reluctantly when outside for I open my eyes to see the kids backs turned.

"Crappy?" one of the brats growled "If my shirt is crappy your a dork!" It was hard to make out who they they were talking too as they were crowding up.

"Ahhhh! I-I-I-I-It's Urameshi!" one of the kids stricken with fear sprinted off leaving the remainder of his comrades in confusion.

 _Wait Urameshi, as in the Yusuke Urameshi?_

"Dork?" the voice supposed voice of Yusuke said. "I'll show you just what a 'dork' really does." his voice what sounds like typical 10 year old twisted into snarling gremlin.

It wasn't long until I finally got a glimpse of his face. While he was beating the living shit out these kids. Throwing hard punches and body slam.

He certainly fits the description with his pitch black hair and chocolate eyes that always have fierce expression to it. He had scratch marks riddled all over skin which was slightly tan from the summer heat. His clothes where just a simple white t-shirt, sneakers, and shorts. They were tainted from dirt however and those sneaks looked a little worn down.

The only the only thing that makes Yusuke not his Yusuke-ness is the lack of the classic slick-back hairstyle. I remember in the manga, a flashback depicted Yusuke's hair as shirt,unkempt, and more spiky.

which is similar to the boy i'm seeing here.

He must have sported that hairstyle around 11-13 then.

He finished wiping the floor with them, my thieves beaten and bruised left the scene in seconds.

Probably Yusuke just walked towards looked me for a few seconds and threw me my bag back although sloppy.

 _Wait so he intended to save me? Huh, I guess he really is just a misunderstood kid._

*Errrrrrt*

Even though it was faint I heard a stomach grumble. I wasn't me because I ate a meal not to long ago.

Was it Yusuke?

It make sense, with his wiry muscles he's more intimidating than most kids, he's a pretty tough kid. But he was still pretty scrawny than should be. I thought back to the final episodes of the Yu Yu hakusho anime when he ordered from Keiko's parents noodle restaurant without paying.

I got the impression since Yusuke knew Keiko since they were apparently toddlers. Keiko's parents were feeding him whenever necessary especially with Atsuko's neglectful ass.

 _Wait, what are you doing? He's leaving! Fucking feed him and befriend him dumbass!_

In a pathetic attempt to get his attention I literally pounced on him like a madman.

My thighs wrapped around his shoulders. He jerked back and reacted to my insanity. The sight looked like a scene from a cowboy movie with the cowboy riding a bull.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GET ARE YOU GOING GET OF ME!" Yusuke roared in anger and surprise.

"No you're hungry! I can tell! Let me pay you back for saving me by giving you a meal." I spewed the sentence rather quickly but it seemed to get through to him.

His shoulders tensed and I hopped off him.

He looked at me with slight suspicion but complied anyway.

"Fine…"

We started to head to the houth which luckily Shunji won't be present in for a few hours.

I didn't have to look back to see him following because his shadow appeared in the corner of my eye.

 _Heheheh operation Assimilation starts now._

* * *

 **Comments? Complaints? Rants? Etc? Don't be afraid! Just click that review button!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Yu Yu hakusho belongs Yoshihiro Togashi, I just own the OCs okay?**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Man of action and Cartoon network.**

 **I also took some inspiration from several existing self inserts: Lucky child, Future Talk, SHINOBI: the rpg, Catch your breath, and The blood alchemist.**


	3. Familiar

Note: Sorry this chapter was smaller than the rest.

Kiara- age 10 (1986)

"Kiara." Shunji said sternly I could see the lines around her mouth deepened in her frown. After I got Yusuke to come in my house Shunji dragged me across the kitchen away from our guest, obviously she isn't pleased.

"What!? He's hungry, all i'm going to do is make him a hot meal before sunset." I was getting a little tired we've been fighting for what seems like hours.

"You don't know who that child is!" she snapped back, although in a harsh whisper. "Urameshi is a very complicated child…"

 _Apparently the main protagonist is a very popular child in this area._

 _What was he? Fuckin' Naruto?_

I furrowed my eyebrows in disappointment at Shunji's apparent apathy. However I better than to label her as a horrible person.

She's giving up her freedom to ensure my success and happiness; wasting resources on a child who already has a bad reputation around the town would be selfish.

But due to me literally cheating at life I knew Yusuke was a good person at heart, and I needed to get on his good side whatever it takes.

"Shunji-san please!" I whispered back. "He saved me from getting my groceries stolen from those stupid stragglers, that at least means something right?" I purposely left out the clear detail him being poor as she'd only label me a fool.

Her face softened for awhile before she sharpened her expression. "I'm not going to argue with you any further Kiara, _it's been 84 years_." I chuckled lightly at her sarcasm.

"Yusuke can be given a meal but your cooking for him." she said her voice scolding me.

"Yes, Shunji-san." I bowed slightly

"Good, next time you must pick who you are allied with carefully." she muttered before going up to her room.

Oh little did she know, i'm just doing that.

* * *

I didn't waste my time making shit special. Just something simple but tasty.

I make authentic ramen loaded with grilled meat. After I was done with my creation I rolled my sleeves to wash my hands then serve.

I placed my ramen dish in front of him along with some disposable chopsticks.

I didn't know what to expect with kid Yusuke, he simply gave me a curious look before going ham on his food.

It was extremely awkward to watch him eat and not say a word. Yet I feel as if this is nearly accurate, outside trolling people who clearly has issues with him I doubt he starts conversations to make an acquaintance.

From what i've seen he's almost immediately prickly to new people.

"Do you want seconds?" I suggested despite my previous suspicions based on his relationship with Keiko, he looked as if he hadn't seem real food in months. After he greedily slurped the remains of the broth, he eyed me almost on command and slightly nodded.

I could tell by his soft look in those young doe eyes that we weren't quite there at that brooding teen stage.

I made a big pot of ramen so I scooped the second helping in his bowl. Upon finishing his second bowl him staring at me again. "Your not around here." he said a-matter-of-factly which caught me off guard.

"Well I just moved here-"

"Your not born here." there was no scorn or resentment he simply treated like the facts of life. Well it's true I was wasn't born in Japan I wasn't born in this universe I simply stole a body to make living possible again, more importantly younger Yusuke seems a little unpredictable which scared the hell out of me.

Not much was shown of Yusuke's kiddy days outside of how he met how is to other people seems vague. Then again I didn't read the manga that much.

"Let's make a deal" he said in a gruff tone.

"As long as you make me food I can be your personal bodyguard!"

 _Uhh what_

"Name _?"_

"Kiara but-"

I tried opening my mouth in protest but Yusuke dashed out the door before I could finish.

* * *

 _At Least he's coming back_

I was expecting a strange encounter but not like this, I wonder what declaring himself my "bodyguard" would change in the timeline. I put my clothes in the hamper to wash later then proceeded to slip into my pajamas and tie up my hair with my bandana.

Best to think about such frivolous things later.

I snuggled in by bed and dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"_?" a heard a feminine voice come into my my field of sound.

"_? _? Wake up!"

I finally woke up and saw Carly strawberry blond hair and all.

"Carly" I said all groggy, was that all a dream? Was Kiara Takayama just another figment of my imagination?

No, it felt too real for in all to be fake.

Something seems off, when you wake-up from a dream or a nightmare you still carry feelings of intensity from the dream but you know it's over and in some cases you forget.

I didn't forget.

"_? Are you listening? You've been sleeping on this bench outside the school for the past two hours! You know how dangerous that is? I told you to go home!" Every time Carly said my name it drowned out of her voice.

" _I erased memories of your name, death, and how you became player 1."_

huh….there is my answer

"_?"

"Your not Carly…"

"What? Are you high? _ who could be more 'Carly' than me?" she said with confidence.

"Because Carly would've tried something mischievous like drawing on my face before waking me up. Not greet me with genuine concern." I glared at the not-carly.

"I graduated high school 2 years ago so I know something isn't right. Who are you really?"

Not-Carly started twitching into an uncontrollable laughter, suddenly school as well as the outside melted into pure darkness. Not-Carly morphed into a...anodite!?

I still looked like my 16 year old self.

The supposed anodite smiled "Congrats on finally kicking it off with Yusuke! I was waiting for you, as you might have figured-out I am your familiar."

Oh shit, I completely forgot I had her as some type of assistant! Then again I never actually knew how to contact her.

 _But why did she try to trick me into thinking the last 10 years as Kiara was a lie?_

" I didn't mean anything by it I just wanted to make a memorable introduction."

"Wha-what! Are you reading my mind!"

"I am a part of you, of course I can! Your thoughts are readable unless it's to yourself."

Well that solves that, time to ask some questions. "Why did you find it so important to trick me?

"You have forgotten that i've existed for 10 years! I was a bit hurt ya know?" she responded with faux sadness giving me the pouty face.

I threw back a blank look due to her lack of seriousness.

"Ohh! Don't give me that look! You need me! Do you even know half of what the entity told you? Probably not! Plus I can give you more than just tracking!"

Her last sentence caught my eye "More you say? In what way?"

Ohh I got your attention? Well if you know, you can upgrade your powers making then stronger using ENT pts."

"ENT pts.?" I cringed slightly at the term. Though I the idea getting an upgrade sounds intriguing, but it contradicts with the entity was saying.

"What is that?" I raised my brow "And doesn't me getting stronger powers just contradicts what the entity said lot ago?"

"ENT pts. is an abbreviation for Entertainment points, you are one of many here to amuse the overseers of death and life-"

"Wait WHAT I'M ONLY LIVING FOR SOME GODS AMUSEMENT." and here I thought I was here for higher purpose, to be the everyman turned oracle or something! I thought what the entity said was a joke.

I really feel stupid.

My familiar clearly annoyed ignored my outburst "Your soul out of millions from your universe was chosen to enter these universes you humans thought was fiction. You're not the only one playing, some finished while others still have yet to finish. They are in different universes of course."

Hmm, so it wasn't only me playing to fuck up what was thought to be a piece of fictions timeline.

The familiar continued, "The original Kiara was not a spiritually aware human being, but since you a now spiritually aware being reborn as Kiara and your soul resides in her body, the two forces: Kiara's non-spiritual body and your spiritual soul vy for dominance which will prevent you from reaching your full potential early. Without vigorous training of course."

I was still pissed at the revelation of my purpose as Kiara was just for entertainment but at the very least I was getting proper feedback.

"So do I have any ENT pts.? Or can I have access to what available? "

"You 15 ENT pts. and you can't get access until you fight or spar an individual."

 _ugggh utterly useless._

"Fine…" I rolled my eyes, all the more reason to find a good enough teacher.

"Anymore questions?"

"Not really?"

"Alright then, if you wish just meditate and say my name repeatedly. Of course I have no name so you can make it up. Bye Kiara!"

* * *

When I woke up in was morning already, with the bright sun and birds chirping.

"Kiara It's time for breakfast!" I heard Shunji shout.

Well today is the day I start stepping out of my comfort zone.


	4. End of Takayama mini arc

Something was strange this saturday morning, Shunji prepared me souffle pancakes with seasoned sunny side-up eggs and perfectly crispy bacon.

Usually Shunji was a hard-ass when it came to saturday mornings, When those mornings came nothing was less than divine was necessary, I being tested on the ways of a wife.

Think about a end of the unit test you have at school but 10x worse.

If fact all her complains from countless saturday mornings are slammed into me.

 _Be prepared and dressed no later than 3 am!_

 _A wealthy heir's wife will_ _ **not**_ _hold her chopsticks like that! Be more poised!_

 _Kiara! Slouching is for the elderly, you are a young lady of exotic background! Now, straighten your back and those shoulders of yours need to keep to the back! Yes...now put your hands gingerly on your lap._

And of course Shunji simply didn't cook on saturday mornings, I did along with everything else. What she did do instead was act like a placeholder for an over demanding husband.

What would be my supposed future husband. (that thought often gave me nausea.)

 _You call this miso soup?_ She spit it out violently. _This is more bland than american grits, luckily this isn't home-economics or I would've given you an F….._

 _These BBQ pork buns are glamorous…. For a dog! Remember the outside must be as flavorful as inside Kiara. These chinese mothers of said heirs won't accept you until you've licked their feet clean!_

 _As expected your pancakes as well as all other western dishes you made are at least halfway decent, but high flying men love nothing more than a lovely bride that embraces her dear husbands culture! You need to go back to the drawing board, scooch your booch back to miso soup girl!_

Shunji's attitude and comments could be summed up as 'ouch' on saturday mornings, I couldn't get a break.

Shunji made me hate saturdays.

She actually fucking made me hate saturdays.

But low and behold Shunji was the slaving over the stove, and let me sleep in until 9am!

I wondered if this was a another trap set up by my familiar (I will need to come up with a name later.) or Shunji is just messing with me.

Either way it didn't stop me from devouring the food in front of me. It's been so long since I had food like this! An american breakfast which health value was questionable but tasty all the same.

I notice Shunji had on more professional clothing like the ones you'd wear to a job interview, lightly putting on some perfume. Her hair was wrapped tightly in a bun.

 _Is she going somewhere?_

"Are you done Kiara?"

"Yes…"

"Good, go take a shower and get ready we have an important meeting to attend."

My was slightly taken back, this was new information to digest. What meeting was so 'important' I had to go to it?

* * *

I was fitted into a blue summer dress with polka dots wearing my hair in a thick bun, wearing black wedges.

Shunji and jumped into the car, but I didn't know where we were going.

* * *

Horror flashed onto my face as I saw the familiar mansion with fancy black limos and high security.

 _Were at the Takayama's_

I thought I was free of those demons once and for all! What event could possibly be so dire for to have this reunion?

I heard the car door open as Shunji got the driver's seat. My guess was to follow her lead although reluctantly.

I saw one of the bodyguards greet us at the entrance. Shunji without speaking a word took out what seems like ID.

"And this is the girl?" was all the bodyguard had said. Shunji just responded by nodding her head.

"Very well I will escort you to meet with Shiki Takayama-sama and the client."

 _Client?_

* * *

I the other Takayama's where too busy to stare are come into verbal contact with me. Which was a relief but was we got closer to _him_ I felt a pained feeling in my gut, his handsome face didn't mean a thing he still came across a cold and didn't give the impression of caring all that much.

By the time we got to the designated area I wanted to collapse.

 _*Knock Knock* "_ Master Takayama, the girl is here! Is it okay to bring them in?" he said in a neutral tone.

" _-Oh, well looky here! It seems like our girl of the hour has arrived. Wait here!"_

I just knew that this sickenly sweet tone was fake, a mask he only only put on to his guest. I saw him come out the door, he was just like how I left him. Shiki Takayama never failed with his sense of dress after all.

"Shunji! Kiara! Come in.." his voice calmer but he still kept the facade.

We sat down on the lavender seats sitting in front of a man with slicked back brown hair and a just as expensive suit as Shiki.

He smile only made more wrinkles appear around his mouth,cheeks, and eyes showing his age.

"Ah, so this is the one the foreigner girl Kiara?" The man blinked at me showing his deep blue eyes, which didn't hold not one pint of contempt for me.

He raised out his hand to me, "Well hello Kiara, my name Hoshi Mitarai I am a CEO of Sakura corporations: a chain of hypermarkets."

I timidly put out my hand to shake, as his hand came come into contact with mine it felt cold. The handshake was brief and firm.

"K-Kiara Miyamoto…." I didn't know how many people where in on the "secret" so I went with my mock last name first. I felt so shy and nervous all of a sudden I looked at my feet.

"Haha! Well isn't she a cutie? My son will be quite happy with one!"

He started to gently rub his fingers upon my cheeks, which in turn made my right eye twitch.

"Yes, of course Mr. Mitarai! Will your son be present for this meeting?" Takayama continued his class act.

"Yep! He'll be here about…."

*click*

"Now."

Everyone's heads turned to the door, in came a boy with sand-blond hair and blue eye and-

Waitaminute

Was that Kiyoshi Mitarai?

I think my brain had malfunction.

Nothing in the original series implied Kiyoshi was a rich heir! I thought the psychic 7 where a group of outcasts with baggage that went on a spectrum from lonely to possible mental illness.

Then again nothing was off the table as he was a minor character in the grand scheme of things.

As the entity put it: _It's no longer fiction but an actual reality._

So anything was possible. Plus in anime i've seen characters cover up that fact that their rich all the time, maybe he wanted to blend in or father forced him to who knows.

It seems like Mitarai recognised me to as he froze in place. Our reactions where ignored and Mr. Mitarai continued, "Look closely boy" he said sternly "This little black girl is named Kiara Miyamoto, when you are old enough you will marry her and she'll assist you in your domestic needs understand child." Mitarai nodded as embarrassment caused his cheeks to flush deep red like a tomato.

My stomach churned at thought of what 'domestic needs' entailed.

Mr. Mitarai took notice of his sons expression and let out a hearty laugh, before violent patting him on his back. Much to Kiyoshi's dismay.

"Well this snivelin' whelp is my son Kiyoshi! Though don't let appearance fool you he's a black belt in Karate and judo. Much to my surprise he seeked them out himself! He sure likes to stand up for those victims at school."

I couldn't properly conclude that Hoshi Mitarai was an abusive or even neglectful parent, I was guessing the latter as busy ass parents just don't have the time to be their for kid even in at their lowest point. It would also make sense with at a narrative standpoint, his father wasn't there for him when he needed it and using is prodigious status against his bullies probably would have backfired, possibly resulting in social suicide or fake and manipulative friends.

What I did notice is that Mr. Mitarai was the type to tease the shit out of their child to death whether their aware of said child's embarrassment or not.

I chewed mentally at fact that I made my first major ripple effect. If Mitarai knew how to fight it meant being Sensui's target was out the window. Canon Mitarai was physically weak and insecure. He would hesitate to look down on others like the bullies did to him.

This universes Mitarai knew how to fight and apparently stood up for others too. That meant confidence and strong barriers something that Canon Mitarai couldn't even hope to possess until the end of the chapter black saga.

Sensui didn't go after positive and strong-minded humans to recruit, The type that would a lot to break mentally, the type to rebel easily.

No.

He went after low-self esteem or antisocial teens, a foolish kid looking for attention, and morally questionable adults.

All disposable and their own special type of stupid. Just like Sensui in the beginning, their brain malfunctions at the color gray.

 _Arrgggh being a misanthropic is so overrated._

This version of Mitarai will not be on Sensui's list for sure.

It meant Sensui had the element of surprise, given it'll be another manipulated fool but it will be a person I didn't know.

Besides Tsukihito Amanuma who was just a child who wanted attention. Everyone else was grown enough to know what they were getting into.

 _What if after I get proper training, I just kill them all sans Mitarai and Amanuma? I would be so easy and Sensui would forced to turn around and-_

I stopped the malicious thoughts there, I'm not going to deny my apparent apathy but killing them would just give Sensui more than less.

"How very impressive!" Takayama snapped me out my monologue.

"He'll be a fine leader growing up!"

"Exactly, growing out of shell quite nicely! Well Kiara darling would you like to showcase your skills?"

"Uhh skills….?" I said quietly it was low enough for Mr. Mitarai not to hear but Shunji heard it all resulting a shoulder punch.

 _Oh those skills._

"Oh yes Mitarai-san!" I gave him a bow as the staff come in with the utensils.

* * *

I performed tea rituals as well as traditional dishes. I had to keep the illusion of a perfect consort.

Mitarai looked flustered the whole time, he clearly recognised me few years ago. I kinda felt a little embarrassed that I didn't keep up with my own promise yet.

"Excellent! Just excellent! You definitely have a smart, diplomatic, and cultured young girl on your hands!" He clapped facing Takayama.

"-And bilingual my, my! That face and honey tongue will be very helpful in attracting connections from Africa and the west imagine! Most of Mitarai's other female suitors came from rich backgrounds, but they were spoiled,inexperienced, and not nearly as Pristine! Kiara I can definitely say your a catch!"

I tried so hard not to grin, I couldn't help but not feel special after his chain of compliments,especially since I broke my back for it.

"Oh, surely I don't deserve that level if praise!" I blushed slightly.

"Oh, don't be coy girl!" he waved his hand "You know you're that good!"

Mr. Mitarai turned to Takayama "I think I made my decision, Kiara is a must have! I want an engagement party when they're 15!"

Takayama smiled back at him narrowing his eyes. "With all due respect Mr. Mitarai, Kiara has 3 other appointments to make. 2 of the from China and 1 from another fellow Japanese company. A gentle reminder that this is active business negotiation, I must play fair or I lose my connections."

Mr. Mitarai's happy expression turned into a serious one. "I will vouch for you. Plus, money isn't an issue you should know that."

Takayama nodded "I know. But I need to fair, you could also find yourself in deep trouble taking away Kiara like that without examination. Though feel free to persuade the other suitors."

Takayama proceed to glance at his watch. "Oop! Look at the time, it seems like this session is up. I sincerely hope your wish of adding Kiara to the family comes true!"

Staff come back to retrieve the utensils.

The bodyguards came in to escort the Mitarai's out. Despite Mr. Mitarai objectives he saw himself out along with Kiyoshi.

"Very well i'll leave this time but it won't mean defeat! I'll be back." was his lingering words.

Takayama kept smiling until the door closed and we stopped hearing footsteps.

His face reverted back to that blank cold expression.

 _Damn persistent old bastard._ I heard him curse under his breath.

Takayama collapsed on the couch where the Mitarai's where.

"Good job on helping me execute my plan Shunji." He said with a dull grin.

"Most heirs these days don't know how to act and return revert to bullying and rebel due to ignorance and lack of discipline. If Mitarai acted like this towards Kiara I can only imagine the other old coots reactions, they'll give me more than I could ever ask for…."

So that's why I had the burden of this domestic housewife load.

 _He just indirectly implied the Takayama heirs where to damned spoiled for their own good._

 _heh._

"Since you two give it your best and succeeded i'll you a boon. Shunji you don't have to teach Kiara on housewife etiquette anymore. From now on just teach her more academics. You two know free to do what you want until the next 3 sessions and once I've made my decision on who gets Kiara."

My respect for Shiki Takayama went up that day. Now I can freely accomplish my more personal goals.

* * *

End of the Takayama mini saga.

Next chapter should finally get the plot moving, she'll interact with Yusuke and eventually Kuwabara this saga.

Next chapter means, start of the pre-canon saga: ages 11-14

Pre-canon saga will take a little while as I want her to form a relationship with Yusuke and then Kuwabara.

The start of the Alternate!YYH timeline starts should start at Yusuke's death.

 **Please by all means review your thoughts on this arc!**


End file.
